Lymphatic mapping and sentinel lymph node biopsy has change the standard of surgical care for patients with melanoma, and this technology has the potential to do the same for women with breast cancer. Capital equipment needed to perform the procedure is minimal compared to other emerging technologies. Training programs for surgeons outsides their residencies have been established and national trials started evaluating the new techniques. The proposal entails bringing this technology to the physicians and patients of Puerto Rico in an organized fashion so they are able to fulfill the requirements to participate in the national trials. Relationship of this project to the overall objectives of the collaboration The overall objectives of the proposal is for a US based Cancer Center and a Minority Serving Institution to participate in research so that the minority population is better served and eligible for clinical trials. The lymphatic mapping training that will occur between the to institutions will allow this technology and these new technologies to be widely available to the people in Puerto Rico. In turn, they will experience decreased morbidity with the less invasive procedures, be provided better cancer staging and have access to industry and NIH-sponsored national trials.